Do You Hear The Cries?
by LetTheRiverRun
Summary: She writes him. He writes her. They don't know each other, but they understand. Can they hold onto hope with the trials that will come?
1. Red Twine

She stared out the window, a stern gaze on her face, but underneath she was a tsunami of anguish. But no, she had to put on a mask of indifference, because she had to be the strong one, right? She was the one they always turned to, and if she let herself out, she wasn't sure she could bring it back in. So, she sat down at her desk, and began to write.

_Dear whoever I decide to send this note to,_

_First of all, I don't plan on ever telling you who I am, so, that is never going to happen. Everyday, I feel like I have nobody to talk to, because, if I said anything, I don't think I could help but tell them exactly what happened. There is one more thing I don't want you to do, and that is find me. See, my friends don't even know what this is all about, they think that everything is just peachy, but, they could be farther from the truth. Did you know one of them came to me, and just cried? They cried because they were scared of what was happening, and, I had to sit there and pretend like I was just fine. I hope, that whoever you are, we can keep sending each other letters, because I haven't felt this good in a while._

_Sincerely,_

She quickly went to the Owlrey before anybody could question what she was doing. She picked a basic owl, one that nobody would think anything about, and she tied the letter with shaking hands to the foot of the owl.

"Send this letter to someone who needs hope." She quietly whispered to the owl, before it took off in an explosion of feathers.

…

The next day at breakfast, the owls came down. She knew she wouldn't be getting anything, so, she buried her head back into her Potions textbook. As she heard the tell-tale squawk of the birds, as they circled overhead, looking for who they were supposed to give their gifts to, she had a memory. _When I Obliviated my parents, there were birds too, no Hermione! Think happy! The weather is so nice today. It was nice then. But, my heart wasn't. I never got a chance to say good-No! Happy thoughts! _Her brow furrowed slightly as she continued this mental war. She finally remembered what she looked like, and put the mask back on.

Luckily, nobody was able to see her slide. She turned to Harry, and whispered in his ear,

"I'm going back to the dorm okay?" She murmured, in order to not attract any attention

"Are you okay 'Mione?" He replied, a look of concern on his face.

_No._

"Yeah, I just left some books back there, and I want to get some study time in!" She replied cheerfully, forcing a smile to her face.

…

As he sat at the table, completely unaware of what was occurring around him, a bird dropped a letter onto his spot. Every head swiveled to see what was going on at his spot. After all, wasn't he supposed to be the leader of his group? He simply stared at the plain white cover, with those few simple letters on the cover.

**To Whoever Gets This Letter**

He then stood up from his spot, without even a look behind him, went to the one place in this school he ever felt peace.

He found himself outside that blasted door, wanting a place he could get away. The door appeared, and he nearly lunged inside of it. Once inside, he shed his hot outer robes, and sat down on an old, worn-out puke green couch. He used one finger to rip open the parchment letter.

He waited for the letter to begin speaking, but, when nothing happened, he opened up the envelope, and unfolded the crisp paper.

"Well, well, well, this is new." He said no nobody particular, his eyes focusing on the paper ahead of him.

He began to read the words She wrote, his eyebrows furrowing especially on those first few sentences. _Why would someone write a letter if they don't want to be found?_ As he continued to read this troubling letter, he sank farther, and farther into this couch.

Once he finished, he carefully refolded the letter, and got out his ink pot, parchment, and quill, and began to write back.

_Dear whoever sent me this note,_

_Firstly, I will also not tell you who I am, and, as you imagine, please don't try to find me either. I get what you are going through, having to hide behind a mask. It feels like you never get a break right? Like you become the mask, and if you are yourself for even a minute, you will die, right? I am the pillar too. After the war, my life almost sort of crumbled, and yes, I get it. Everybody's did. Well, this isn't about everybody. My life has been nothing short of a living hell. I have to be the leader of my family, and if anything bad happens, I have to be the one to take all of the blame. Sucks doesn't it? Having the weight of the world on your shoulders. If I could, I would wish I was born into a different family, where we WERE like a family, not just a group of people, all sitting and talking. I also like writing these letters, the old way. You know, when I first got this, I threw it down like an idiot, thinking that it was going to speak to me. Thank you for giving me a person to talk to._

_Sincerely,_

Satisfied with what he had written, he felt as though an invisible weight has been lifted off of his chest, and for a split second, he let the mask fall, and gave a small genuine smile. He then put on the cold exterior, and went to the Owlrey to send his letter. He picked an old brown-feathered bird to deftly tie the letter onto with red twine.

"Send this to the person who sent one to me" He had no clue if the bird would get there, wherever this person was, or even if it would be the same person, and, as the bird took off, he felt the weights back on his chests. He trudged out of the Owlrey, his face a mask of superiority.

A/N: Hi guys! This is the start to my first story on here. Please, feel free to make whatever notes you want to on my writing. Oh, and if you guys were looking for a fic where they fall in love, because they get to know each other over an extremely long time, well, then you found one! This will never, ever, turn into a fluff story, just a warning.

I am taking a lot of what will happen between them, from my life, and, so, at times, it may get very dark :-) I think this may be a fairly long story, so, get ready for an adventure.


	2. Passing Time

_She was running down a long road, her friends chasing her, with wands drawn. She couldn't turn around, but she knew it was them. It was every single person she supported, and they were all yelling, "YOU LET US DOWN!" Tears flew freely down her face, and as she just gave up, She jolted out of bed. _

Her hair was a mass of sweat and static, and her eyes were crusty with dried tears. She quickly looked around the dorm, sighing once she realized everybody else was down at breakfast.

She quickly threw on some clothes, and sprinted down the stairs to eat a meal. The dreams still haunted in her head, swirling around, until she finally swung open the doors of the Great Hall, and slid into her seat.

"Blimey 'Mione!" Said Ron, through a massive bite of cereal, "Me and 'Arry were starting to get worried!"

"Sorry," She said, a mask of happiness implanted onto her sullen features, "I guess I studied too hard this time." She forcefully chuckled.

All of a sudden, a letter, tied with red twine, dropped onto the plate in front of her, spilling the contents of her meal, Bacon and eggs, down the front of her robes.

"Ugh, I'm going to go back to the dorm to change," She said, as she picked up the letter.

"You want us to come too?" They both said at the same time, a twinkle of pity in their eyes.

"No, you guys eat. I'll be back soon." She said, then promptly sped out of the Great Hall before anybody could see what had happened to her robes.

As the dream from the night before began to invade her head again, she unconciously sped up, until, she hit a person, sending them both flying to the ground.

"Sor- MALFOY?" She stared at the person, her eyes widening like moons.

"Granger, seems you, like every single girl must have fallen for me" He said, venom seeping into his voice.

"No, your enormous body must have been blocking out the sun, so I couldn't see." She bit back, a twinge of hatred falling into her chocolate eyes. She quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"What do you have there Granger?" He said, his eyes falling onto the parchment letter, before attempting to grab it

She quickly slipped the letter up her robe sleeve, and pulled out her wand, aiming it at him. "I would not try that again _Malfoy."_ She growled, her eyes narrowing into slits, before she quickly ran past him to the Griffindor common rooms.

Once there, she grabbed her spare set of robes, and changed into them, before getting a glance at the letter she tried so hard to protect. "Now, who are you from?" She murmured to herself before sitting down next to the fire.

"The person, responded?" She whispered incredulously. Her eyes scanning quickly over the short letter. "Red twine… I will call you Red Twine."

She then hid the letter in the false bottom of her trunk, before getting out a fresh sheet of parchment, and began to write.

_Dear Red Twine,_

_Yeah, I have began to call you Red Twine. That twine is quite beautiful, I hope you don't mind me keeping it. Right now, everything is starting to get worse. I had a dream where everybody, all my friends, all the people who relied on me, turned on me, even tried to kill me. The worst part is, they were all saying that I let them down. I don't know if I can even handle this pressure anymore. I feel like at any point in time my head is going to explode. Not to mention, there is a person that will not leave me alone. They torture me every time I am near them, and even though I don't show it, it truly does hurt. Does that make me weak? I don't know what to do. Plus, my friends are getting worse. Now, they come to me for anything, homework, food; I haven't had a good solid meal for weeks, because my friends eat anything, and everything. How are you able to handle so much pressure? I don't think I could handle everything that you have to deal with. Just know, you can talk to me, just like I talk to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Parchment (Yes, call me Parchment from now on)_

With a small chuckle, she placed the carefully folded letter inside the envelope, and sealed it up. She ran to the Owlrey, and looked for the same bird as before. Once she located him, she tied the not onto his leg, and sent him away again.

The knot in her stomach was shrinking.

…

He sneered as he walked away from Granger, and kept on trudging to his common room. _Why had she looked distressed for a moment?_ He quickly hit his head to rid his mind of thoughts like this.

Granger was the only one that could keep up with his battle of wits, but, even he had noticed that she was depleted, I mean, everybody knew that he was lanky, not even fat at all.

As he swiftly moved down the stairs, he noticed that Pansy had spotted him, and began to move at an alarming pace, as fast as his legs would carry him. When he finally reached the common room, he heard her crow,

"DRAAACCCOOO!" She screeched like a banshee, "COME OUT!" He ran to where the door of the boys dorms are, and muttered the password for his room, and went inside to lay down on the bed.

He waited until his breathing calmed down, before he began to change into bed clothes, not even caring that he had classes he needed to get to. He fell asleep to dreams of bushy hair and letters.

**A/N: Hi people! I am on a break right now, so, I will be able to update every other day, but once my school starts back up again, it might vary, so, if I don't update for a bit, please don't get all huffy Hufflepuff on me. I hope you like this chapter! Feel free to review, and point out anything I should fix.**


End file.
